8fringefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
The Rules of /fringe/ fringe/ is a board for esoteric discussion including matters pertaining to; Magic : Philosophy : Paranormal : Dreams : Religion : Occult : Symbolism : Aliens : Demons & Angels : Metaphysics : Conspiracy : Secret Societies : Mind Control : Morality & Ethics : Mysticism : Qualia : Psychic Abilities – Anything that is fringe in some respect Pertaining to Thread Creation 1. No duplicate threads of topics that already exist unless the previous thread has hit the bump limit. 2. Don't make threads just to ask questions, actually present substantial information if you're going to make a new thread. 3. Don't make a thread purely to shitpost (you will be forgiven if it's a major GET), just shitpost / loosh farm inside of threads that already exist. 4. Post only threads that fall under the subject matter of /fringe/. Pertaining to Posting In General 5. Do not attempt to identify, name, or dox another anon you see on the board. You may know (or think you know) who the anon is based on posting style, flag selection, file names, or other hints; but you will not call them out on it. Attempts to create and discuss identities for anons will result in posts being deleted and bans being handed out. 6. Do not sit on the default flag or post with no flag all the time. Use other flags, preferably the flag most relevant to your specific post, or you may select flags at random. Those who ignore this rule will be occasionally banned and told to switch flags. Do not try to create an identity around constant use of a specific flag. 7. No boardwrecking/raiding. This includes attempts to spam-advertise other sites/boards/discords, attempts to slide the board clean of threads, or attempts to fill up the question thread or other threads with nothing but rule-breaking posts. 8. Take all "meta" (discussion about the board) to >>>/fringemeta/ and do not attempt to discuss board rules, drama, etc. on the board itself. Please see the /fringe/ sticky to understand what topics this board covers. Although the scope of /fringe/'s topics is very large it is not necessarily a place for creepypasta. = PLEASE REPORT THE FOLLOWING 1. Question threads. (thread that just ask questions and don't present information) 2. Duplicate threads. (we don't need multiple threads on the same topic) 3. Shitpost threads. (like spam and just utter garbage threads) 4. Off-topic threads. (like creepypasta or threads that have nothing to do with /fringe/ and look like they were meant to be posted on some other board) 5. Identifying posts / namefag drama. 6. CP spam (in which case do a global report). 7. Board raiders when martial law is declared. 8. Meta discussion (discussion/drama about the board). Moderating Guidelines This section details the penalties for breaking the rules as well as other actions that may be taken by mods. If the global rule is broken you are banned permanently from all of 8ch.net and not just /fringe/ (note only global mods can do this). If rule 1 is broken your thread is locked and you are notified your thread is off-topic or it is deleted outright. If rule 2 is broken your thread is locked and you are told to post your question in the official questions thread (which is always stickied) or post questions in other pre-existing threads. We don't want you creating a whole thread just to ask a question. Alternatively a mod may just give you a 10 minute ban for breaking rule 2 and leave your thread alone and hope the ban message serves as a warning to others to go post questions in the right place. If two threads exist on the same topic one may be locked and redirected to the older or better quality thread of the two. Pure shitpost threads like "AYY LMAO" or "testing" or other garbage presenting no information to the board are just deleted on sight. Incessant shitposting of this nature could get a ban. Shitposting in any already existent thread such as the designated shitposting thread is OK just not when you are creating a whole new thread purely to shitpost. If for some reason your shitpost thread managed to get a lot of replies quickly and become a "hot topic" it will be left alone but may be saged so no extra posts can bump it. If pornography has been posted without being spoilered any of the /fringe/ volunteers may spoiler it on sight as their discretion. Shills may be called out on their shilling but no moderator actions will be taken against them. If you are a shill and have had your shilling interrupted via moderator actions taken against you, complain to the board owner, and the janitor that censored you may lose his position. If Master Memer or the Nigerian Prince are spotted at all, be on high alert, as spam is likely to follow when either of these personalities show up and begin their usual shitposting. If someone is excessively posting with an improper flag a volunteer may give a 15 minute ban, increasing on repeat offenders. Spammers will have their posts deleted either in a specific thread or board wide, depending on severity. They will also receive a ban, increasing on repeat offenders. Namefag drama and attempts at identifying or establishing identities for posters will be combated by post editing or deletion and those that persistently engage in this drama will be banned (5-15 minutes for self-identification, 1 hour to 1 month for identification of another anon). Note that calling out someone's pseudonym would be in the range of about 1 hour to 1 week whereas using someone's birthname or legal name would be more in the range of 1 week to 1 month. Concerning rule 7: Repeated attacks on the board by ban-evading shitposters who partake in no normal discussion on the board and are just here to destroy the board will result in martial law being declared and all participants in the raid being banned for quadruple the regular time and their offending posts deleted. Martial law will be declared during board attacks via the board announcement or a locked sticky and remain active until the raid is over. Concerning rule 8: Those who participate in meta-board discussion will have their posts deleted and sent to >>>/fringemeta/ Contact The Mods In order to discuss changes to the rules that should be made, abuse of moderator powers, make a recommendation as to a new mod to be appointed, or to discuss CSS and other meta-topics concerning the board you may contact the mods by the means listed here. Board Owner (Fringe Wizard) Email: FringeWizard@pm.me Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/FringeWizard/ ( youtube deleted my channel ) Skype: FringeWizard ( I don't use Skype anymore ) Steam ID: 306653328 Note: the actual board owner at present is not Fringe Wizard but is answerable to Fringe Wizard. The board is being managed by another anon. The B.O. account is shared between two people. Volunteer (Chansey) Email: ??? Skype: live:chanseywrites Volunteer (HDV) Email: fedora.euphoric@gmail.com Volunteer (RAEG_Jr) Email: RAEG_Jr@protonmail.com Every mod should at least have an email listed here but may also have additional ways to contact him listed. The board owner has the power to appoint or remove mods so contact him if you want a mod removed or you want to recommend yourself or another anon to be made into a mod. You could also contact a mod and discuss things with them asking that they then talk to the board owner. In the event of the board owner ever going insane, being captured, dying, or betraying the community it is your obligation to have archives, back-ups, copies of the board pages, a copy of the CSS and board assets and flags, and other material so a splinter board can be created for the userbase to move to and rebuild. It may also be possible to contact global admins who are higher up in the chain of authority than even a board owner to have the board reassigned to a new board owner that will properly manage the community in good faith.